


Zephyr

by GoingKnowhere



Series: the definition of a moment [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Zephyr - a gentle, mild breeze





	

_|| the definition of a moment ( 1 / -- ) ||_

 

_**Zephyr** _

 

The air on the enterprise was always so still.

 

Static.

 

Only disturbed by the air ducts or the crew maneuvering the corridors.

 

But this — Pavel drew in a deep breath of the clean air, a soft smile gracing his face — this was a nice change.

 

He dropped his shoes and socks down onto the sand before taking a seat himself, leaning forward to roll up his pants until the cuff was just under his knees.

 

Being from Russia, the snow and cold was what everyone thought he preferred. And he didn’t correct them. 

 

There was nothing like the chill of the winter months. Like walking through the swirling flakes as the howling winds turned his cheeks and nose red. The action of snuggling into the warmth of knit scarves and chunky sweaters. Or basking in the feeling of rich hot chocolate warming his soul and body from the inside out. 

 

But the beach… 

 

Reclining back on his forearms, he shifted his eyes away from the lazy, rolling waves and watched a seagull soar overhead. 

 

The first time Pavel ever went to the beach was during his first semester at the academy. A much needed break from classes and work was due and he found himself wandering a bout the bustling metropolis. A left here and a right there and the next thing he knew the salty zephyr was ruffling his curls as the ocean serenaded his stress away. 

 

It became his place. Anytime the academy got too much for him or - since they took to space - Pavel found himself back on Earth, he would make his way to the sandy shoreline. 

 

Another gust of wind blew across the rippling water and he closed his eyes as he basked in it’s chill, goosebumps appearing on his exposed flesh. Pavel laid back fully, not caring how dirty his clothes got, and nestled his body into the sand. 

 

He had nowhere else to be; he might as well give into the tranquil scene around him.

 

He sighed in contentment.

 

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> When I realized that Anton’s birthday was coming up, I knew that I had to do something for him. The question was: What? I had a few things in mind, one of which was a fic, but I didn’t know what to do with it. Then I remembered a series that I wanted to do. I’ve come across a lot ‘rare words’ the past couple of years and a few months ago I had the idea to do a series of one-shots with them. Figured that this would be a good time to start that :)
> 
> ♥
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> You can find me here on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
